Oh I Do Like To Be Beside The Seaside!
by silverducks
Summary: Mary and Matthew spend the morning by the sea and order ice creams! A light and fluffy Mary/Matthew story to help keep us going until Christmas!


_Ok, I feel this story needs some sort of explanation! I asked Silvestria to give me a prompt for a Mary/Matthew story and her idea was ice cream! Now, when I actually started to write the drabble, this happened, somehow! Suffice to say it's much longer than a drabble and my muse got rather carried away! It's a one shot meant as an entertaining, fluffy story for Mary and Matthew. It's set in the future and sort of follows on from my other Mary/Matthew story, An Unexpected Visitor - though you certainly don't need to read that to read this! _

_Anyway, apologies in advance - my muse is very, very rusty at the moment! (You have been warned!)_

* * *

><p>It wasn't the fiftieth time his wife had asked him for ice cream that finally weakened Matthew's resolve. Nor was it near on the hundredth time his daughter had begged. It was, quite simply, the fact that his arm was getting rather tired. Every other step, and every time she mentioned the confectionery, she would swing between her parents, kicking up sand that the strong sea breeze seemed determined to blow into his face.<p>

"Please, papa, all the other children have an ice cream!" Elizabeth whined, swinging once more on her parents arms, though Matthew was sure she placed most of her weight on her father's side. Considering she was only three years old, she was surprisingly heavy! At least Christopher was young enough to stay in the hotel's nursery this morning and Mary's bump was still only just showing underneath her loose summer dress.

"Oh dear, we cannot have the future Lady Elizabeth Crawley without an ice cream when the other children have one, can we now! This will simply not do."

Though Mary's voice was brusque, she winked over their daughter's head at him and Matthew sighed in resignation. He was, quite frankly, out of excuses, and it _was_ an awfully hot day. "Oh, go on then! I suppose we are on holiday!" He sighed, and then turned his head to scan the promenade for an ice cream parlour, trying not to wince at the cry of delight from his daughter. He also deliberately did not look at Mary's face, which he knew would be failing to hide a smug smile. Instead he headed towards the nearest tea shop, which conveniently was advertising traditional Scarborough ice cream.

The tea shop was cool and sheltered and Matthew did not mind the long wait as Elizabeth tried to decide what flavours to choose. He did, however, draw the line at more than two scoops per cone and was given a sympathetic look by the seller; he was obviously not the first wearisome father to grace this little tea shop.

"Now then, Elizabeth, what do we say to papa?" Mary reminded as she bent down to pass the cone to their daughter.

"Thank you, papa!" Elizabeth cried and then, without warning, she rushed towards him and tightly wrapped her arms around his legs. If Matthew hadn't been trying to balance two precariously large scooped ice creams, he would have hugged her in return. As it was, he could just look down with a look of delight, his earlier irritation washed away by the sight of his little girl's smile. It didn't last long though, for as she quickly pulled away, he noticed a rather large splodge of ice cream dripping from his new cream summer trousers. As he looked up, he caught Mary's eye and found himself unable to stop a smile pulling at his lips as she laughed delightedly at him. Quickly handing her the dripping ice cream cones, he grabbed a napkin and scrubbed furiously at the stain, which sadly only resulted in the splodge increasing in size, accompanied by his wife's increasing laughter. With a sigh full of more annoyance than he felt, he stood up and followed after Elizabeth, who was already skipping out of the shop and leaving a trail of ice cream drips in her wake.

Once they'd reached the promenade and the blistering heat of the midday sun engulfed them again, Matthew quickly sought out an empty bench overlooking the beach and headed towards it. He had not realised how tired his feet were from trudging up and down the beach all morning until the weight was lifted and was he very grateful for the chance to sit down. Mary sat beside him, but Elizabeth continued to skip up and down in front of them, most of the ice cream finding its way to the ground or on her clothes and face.

He reached towards his wife for his ice cream cone, eager for some refreshment, but Mary was too quick for him. She quickly pulled her hand away and then proceeded to take a large lick of her own cone, the ice cream melting over her hands now.

"Now, now, grumpy guts, that's no way to ask!" Mary chided, though her eyes and voice were playful and flirtatious as she smiled at him.

"Yes, dear, I'm sorry. Can I _please_ have my ice cream cone?" He smiled back and reached for it again, but Mary once more drew her arm away.

"Maybe, but only if you apologise properly for being in a foul mood this morning." She glared at him, her voice reprimanding, but it was rather undermined by the smile playing across her lips. Lips that were glistening with ice cream in the summer sun and that Matthew found his gaze somewhat drawn to. It didn't help that in that moment, a large blob of ice cream began to run down the cone and on to her fingers, which she quickly licked up.

He did his best to tear his gaze away though and instead looked down at his feet. "Yes, I have been rather irritable today." He didn't need to look up to know his wife was rolling her eyes at that comment. "But I slept so poorly last night and this heat is just insufferable! Why ever did we come to the seaside in July!"

"Because you wanted an excuse to leave London and the Season earlier," Mary teased. "And you complain about the heat! How do you think I'm coping in this condition!" She nodded down at her bump and Matthew felt a wave of guilt wash over him, though it did little to temper his mood.

"Yes, you're right, of course dear. I promise to be the soul of joy and delight for the rest of the afternoon," he replied dryly. He decided not to add that it was due to her condition, causing her to toss and turn all night, that he himself was quite unable to find any sleep. "Now, can I please have my ice cream?" He asked, getting back to the important matter at hand.

"I suppose so," Mary replied, but she did not pass him the cone, now thick with melting ice cream. Instead she moved it towards his mouth and Matthew caught her eyes, which were growing mischievous. He blinked in surprise, for they were sitting on a bench in the middle of the promenade on a busy summer's day! Mary continued to hold his eyes though, a silent challenge and Matthew gulped slightly; he had never been very good at resisting rising to her challenges, and she knew it well enough. The ice cream also looked very tempting in front of him, its cool sweetness taunting him as the sun's heat still pounded around them. He couldn't resist then, reaching out and licking the ice cream, holding her eyes in accepted challenge as he did so. It tasted good, very good, sweet and cool against his tongue and he smiled mischievously back, his past irritation now completely forgotten as he licked some more. As the liquefying cream began to run down the cone and onto her fingers, he couldn't help himself from following it with his tongue, sweeping over her fingers and drawing them into his mouth. He felt her shiver beneath him and her eyes became more clouded, emboldening him to reach out and take hold of her wrist, pulling her and the ice cream cone nearer.

"Papa! Mama! Can I go for a donkey ride! _Please_!" Their daughter suddenly cried, whipping round from her place at the railing, where she'd been busy eating her ice cream and looking out across the beach, watching as a donkey appeared in the near distant, carrying a small boy upon his back.

Quite startled by their daughter's sudden shout, both Mary and Matthew snapped out of their private universe and jumped back, so they were sitting with a much more respectable distance between them. The sudden movement caused Matthew to knock Mary's wrist and the large dollop of ice cream still perched atop his cone slid off, landing squarely in his lap. With a muttered curse, Matthew jumped once more, feeling the chill of the ice cream seeping through the clothing, and darn if it wasn't the mint ice cream, his favourite! He quickly grabbed for his handkerchief, though wiping this mess up proved even more futile than his earlier stain. Matthew gave up after a few moments, glaring at Mary who was busy laughing at him, though as the rich warmth of her mirth continued to fill his ears, it soothed his irritation away once more.

Taking far too much after her mother, Elizabeth merely rolled her eyes at her parents, before asking again for a donkey ride. Matthew was about to say no, when Mary answered before he had chance, "Yes, of course dear."

A protest already forming on his lips, he turned towards Mary, but her expression stopped the words in his throat. Mary was looking at their daughter, but her mischievous smile, and the sideways look in her eyes, was meant only for him.

"Yes, yes, go on then." He reached quickly into his pocket, fishing out a few farthings and handing them to Elizabeth. She looked at them in surprise at first, unaccustomed to her father being so forthcoming with money, before she quickly grabbed them and began to skip away, shouting her gratitude over her shoulder.

"Wait a minute, Elizabeth," Mary called, and the girl turned round and walked back towards her parents. "We can't have you walking around looking like that." With that, Mary quickly pulled out a clean handkerchief and began wiping the ice cream from around her daughter's mouth and clothes. With a knack that had always amazed Matthew, a secret art form that he was sure must be taught to all mothers, she managed to remove every last stain of ice cream from their daughter. When she was then gently pushed away towards to the beach, she looked as immaculately clean as the future Lady Elizabeth Crawley of Downton Abbey should do. If only Matthew could say the same for his new cream light summer suit!

"Mind where you go, Elizabeth!" Matthew called after her. He pointed to the nearby donkey owner. "And stay where we can see you!"

Rolling her eyes again, Elizabeth turned away and began skipping once more to where the donkey stood.

"You really do encourage her, Mary!" Matthew chided gently, as they both watched Elizabeth reach the donkey's owner, who glanced across at them and politely doffed his cap. "And why should she want a donkey ride when she can see the horses at the Abbey every day if she wants."

"Riding a donkey on the beach is quite a bit different to the horses in my father's stables." Mary replied. "And we are supposed to be on holiday, there's no harm in a few treats." Then, she smiled playfully at Matthew and handed him the now all but melted ice cream cone. "And you did promise to be the soul of joy and delight for the afternoon."

Matthew didn't answer; instead he took a grumpy bite of the sticky ice cream cone. On his last bite, he looked up in surprise as Mary began giggling.

Pointing to his face, she managed to stop laughing enough to say, "You have ice cream on your nose!"

Matthew looked at her indignantly for a moment, and was about to pull out his already ice cream leaden handkerchief, when Mary beat him to it. Reaching across with her own, she gently wiped his nose. "And here I am wondering if I actually have three children to look after."

At Matthew's grumpy glare, Mary leant further towards him and began to wipe her handkerchief along his mouth, though Matthew was sure he had no ice cream there. He did, however, notice how close she was now to him and he could feel her fingertips beneath the cloth on his lips. He stilled beneath her ministrations and felt the breath catch in his throat.

"There," Mary murmured a moment later, pulling away from him, "you look respectable enough now, I suppose."

She was about to move her hand away, but Matthew reached up and gently caught hold of her wrist. "You suppose?" He questioned, holding Mary close.

"Yes, I guess I'll make do," Mary replied, her voice aggrieved, but her eyes were dancing with mischief and challenge now.

"Oh, well that's very gracious of you, Mary dear." He pulled Mary closer still, causing her to shift position on the bench so there bodies now touched. As he continued to hold her eyes, he felt himself become lost in their own version of reality once more. Leaning towards her, he whispered in her ear, "I really wouldn't want you to exert yourself though, in having to make do."

Mary pulled away from him slightly, looking coyly into his eyes, "Well, it is quite a hardship, but it does have a few rewards."

"And what may they be, darling Mary," Matthew replied, his voice low and heavy now, seductive, his hand reaching up to settle on her back, holding her against him.

"You know, Matthew dear, I quite forget, now that I put my mind to it."

"Then perhaps I shall have to remind you." He pressed his hand into her back, pushing her nearer and reached up his other to caress her cheek.

His touch caused Mary to suddenly pull away. "You do realise that we are sitting in the middle of a very public place."

Matthew laughed, "Perhaps, but then I have never been one for propriety."

"No, you certainly haven't." Mary replied, somewhat coldly, before she leant towards him again, "But I've become rather used to putting up with that, too."

"And what a trial it must be for you, Mary." Matthew answered, but before Mary could find words for her own response, he leant fully towards her and pressed his lips gently against hers.

They tasted of ice cream, strawberry Matthew thought, and the sweetness and delight that was simply Mary. As she responded to the kiss, he drew both his hands up to cradle her face, drawing her nearer to him. He deepened the kiss, delighting in the feel of her so close, the way she wrapped her arms around him. He reached round and twisted his fingers in her hair, feeling it fall loose from under her hat as his fingers, sticky from the ice cream, became knotted in the thick locks.

A sudden, familiar shout from the beach jolted them from the kiss and they jumped back, once again maintaining the polite distance between them. Matthew was grateful for his sunburn from the other day, for it hid the flaming red of embarrassment that cursed through his cheeks. He'd only meant to give Mary a quick kiss and the reproachful glances and frowns of the people muttering to themselves as they passed by told Matthew it had ended up being slightly more than that. He stole a quick glance at his wife, but she looked as calm and elegant as ever, her hands now folded gratefully in her lap as she smiled serenely at those who passed, as if she hadn't just a minute ago been kissing her husband rather passionately for a bench in the middle of Scarborough's promenade. Once again, Matthew marvelled at Mary's speed and skill at recovering and slipping on her elegant mask, wishing he could regain his composure even half as quick. Instead though, he tried to hide his embarrassment and guilt by waving rather foolishly at his daughter, whose shout had commanded their attention. She was just getting down from the donkey now, patting its head warmly before she turned and ran towards them. Matthew, as much to cover his simmering embarrassment as due to his delight at seeing his daughter so happy, stood up and, as she ran towards him, picked her up in his arms.

"Papa! That was so much fun! It was very different to the horses at granny's. Did you and mama see me? I rode him ever so well, the man said!"

"Yes, of course, dear," Matthew answered as he set her back on the ground and she quickly went to envelope Mary in a hug too. "Me and your mother were watching from the bench, keeping an eye on you." Well, it wasn't a complete lie, Matthew thought to himself, they _had_ been watching Elizabeth for the most part…

As his daughter still bounced with excitement, he suddenly was rather worried at what her next request may be. Before she could fix upon it, he said, "Well, I think it's time we headed back to the hotel now, luncheon will soon be over." He reached out a hand to help Mary to her feet and then took her arm, beginning to walk back towards the hotel.

Elizabeth nodded and didn't bother to wait for her parents before she began skipping back to the hotel. Mary and Matthew were in no hurry to catch her up either, keeping her in sight as she weaved in and out of the people, chasing the seagulls and circling back around so she did not stray too far.

"Do you think she will have run out of energy by the time luncheon is over?" Matthew asked playfully, though there was an undertone of weariness to his voice.

"I doubt it somehow, but one can hope." Mary smiled, drawing nearer to him as they strolled along.

"I'm surprised you let her behave so, I would have thought it quite frowned upon by the great Crawley's of Downton Abbey!" Matthew teased.

Mary gave him a glare, but replied playfully, "Just don't tell granny, whatever you do."

Matthew was about to ask her what else they should keep from her grandmother, when Elizabeth ran up to them again, a mass of seagulls before her which Mary and Matthew had to quickly dodge as they flew at them.

"Can we go swimming this afternoon, please?" Elizabeth begged over the squawking of the seagulls.

"Maybe, dear, we'll see." Mary answered, readjusting her hat as the last of the seagulls departed. "Though I fear your father and I are rather tired out!" She looked at Matthew then and the coy, flirtatious light was dancing in her eyes again.

"Yes, I think me and your mother may need to rest this afternoon, so you'll have to ask the nursery maid."

Elizabeth looked crestfallen for a moment, before she spotted another gathering of seagulls to chase after.

Matthew pulled Mary closer as they continued their stroll down the promenade towards the hotel. "Yes, I think since I slept so little last night, an afternoon rest is definitely in order."

"And in my condition, it's only to be expected," Mary replied, her eyes twinkling as she leant against him.

Matthew smiled as he looked contently down at his wife. Then, his own eyes danced mischievously as he moved his face towards hers and whispered seductively into her ear, "And perhaps we should buy more ice cream..."

* * *

><p><em>So errrm, yeah. I did warn you!<em>


End file.
